The Destruction's Flowers
by ChowHound
Summary: What really happened when Atrocitus murdered Alana.


**I always wondered what death was like for Alana, then in that fateful episode, _Reckoning,_ Where Atrocitus said those mind blowing lines : _"... I sealed your fate it was I who slaughtered your precious Alana." _So then I wondered how he did it, so I ended up writing these story. Hop you enjoy it :D**

There was dust and derbies everywhere, the warlords had finally called an invasion on the farmlands. Alana lay low inside her nearly destroyed home inside a hole she had dug for herself.

She was determined to quiet until more of the militia came, and the militia Razor would come and save her. Razor was everything to her, and she was everything to him.

The sound of the door opening startled her, making her grasp a little louder then she intended to. "Alana..." A smooth voice called out to her. She peered out the hole and saw it was Razor. Then she began scrambling out or her hole.

"Razor!" she cheered as she began to run towards him, but then stopped. Yes she could clearly see that it was Razor, but something was different. The vibe around him wasn't the peaceful one she was used to.

The feeling she got around him made her chest tight and her eyes water. It felted strong and unpleasant, like it was intense heat or something burning off of Razor. Alana shook her head to get herself out of this episode.

"Sweetie are you alright" Razor said with a smooth smile and walked closer to her, but when he tried to hug her Alana had to pull away. That vibe was just to strong for her. "What's wrong Alana, not happy to see me?" Alana only stared at her still smiling husband.

She now was being to have confusion. What's wrong with him. Is this what happens when you go into the army. Alana gave a closer stare at her husband. Then something shocked her into fear, there was a faint red aurora illuminating of him.

Alana began to back away. "What's the matter with you?" Razor hissed and grab her arm. Alana was yanked closer to Razor until they were close in a hug. Alana was still scared, this wasn't Razor, and if not who is it? Alana felt frustrated, how dare he yank her close to him. "Get off me, your not my husband!" She pushed the imperssonist off her and ran away from that guy.

But something clutched on to the back of her, making her stop. She was turned around and a large fist connected to her chest, making her fly little in air before clash down on stone. As she lay grasping for air she looked up at who just punched her.

Through watery eyes all she could see was a choppy figure who was red, tall, and bulky. The figure smirked and looked down at her with cold yellow eyes, then he got onto of Alana. "Smart girl, I see that's why he loves you" he whispered in Alana's ear, even though it was supposed to be a whisper it came out rather booming.

"Wh...do...yo...want...wi..th..me?" Alana coughed and grunted, her stomach still ached from that blow. The figure smiled darkly down on her. "Shouldn't you be asking my name so you know the one that you last saw? I might as well tell you everything. I'm Atrocitus, Lord of the red lantern corps, my goal is to crush all of the green lantern guardians and take over the universe, and as for you I need your husband."

Alana didn't understand, how was her husband of any importance to a lord, All in all he was a militia man. "Now hold still, this will only take a couple of minutes" Alana was picked up and thrown onto her stomach. Atrocitus began ripping off her clothes.

"Stop!" she screamed as tried to push herself off the ground, but Atrocitus kicked her in the back, making her collapse. "Silence!" he growled. Alana felt her body all exposed. Atrocitus undid his pants, revealing his monstrous length. "Try to enjoy this, sweet Alana" Then he pushed himself into Alana. Alana felt a burning sensation that made her scream out in agony.

It was so discomforting that it made the tips of her toes ache in pain. The burning sensation intensified more as he pushed in more, until it was fully in however. Now there was a cool, blissful feeling, making Alana's cheeks turned pink and the rest of her body warm. Then she began to thrash out, she didn't want to feel good with this monstrous lord inside of her, but her body...

Atrocitus laughed. "Feels good doesn't it?" He began thrusting rapidly in and out of poor Alana. All she could do is sit back and sob inaudibly. It feel good, really good. Alana felt her walls contracting tightly around him everytime he went deeper. Then she felt him go a little to deep, his length going farther and farther upwards, slipping through her cervix and into her uterus. It was starting to get very uncomfortable. It was starting to hurt and Alana felt blood collecting.

Atrocitus gave one big thrust and Alana spit up crimson liquid. "Ple...aase..s...top" Alana gurgled her blood that leaked out of her mouth. "Soonnnn..." Atricoutis moaned. The more Atrocitus gave his giant thrusts the more Alana coughed up blood.

Soon Alana had a lake of blood on the stone floor, it also covering her face. Atriocitus' thrusts become weak and he stopped, still inside her. Alana's insides' were ripped and torned. Right now she could feel the chemical changes and dangerous mixtures happening, but she still hanged on.

"Still alive?" he chuckled darkly. Alana looked up at him with fireceful ight blue eyes. "We, Red lanterns, get our enegry from rage and hate. By raping and killing you, your husband will have the most fiercest rage, there I'll be telling him he can avenge his hate by joining my army and helping me take over the universe."

Alana spit in Atrocitus's face with disgust. He only laughed. "I was going to let you live a little longer, but now I going to end you" Atrocitus released inside Alana and got up. She tried to get up, but couldn't. His semen was poison. Alana felt dizzy, she couldn't move or speak. Her eyes began to water, she was never going to see Razor again and now she now knew that her husband is going to join the Red lantern corps to avenge her death and work for the man that caused her death.

If there was only something she could do, if she could just project her body out somewhere so that Razor won't feel so angry and alone, but unfortunately there was nothing she could do, and in within a couple of minutes Alana died.

An hour later Razor brushed in his home. "Alana!" he shouted for her, Then came across her corpse on the on otherwise of the room. "Alana!" Razor shouted again, coming over to her and shaking her. She didn't respond and Razor felt her hands, they were as cold as ice. Razor got up and yelled to the top of his lungs in anger. How dare the warlords come into his homelands and slaughter all of these innocent people, including his beautiful Alana. Razor felt like he could kill a thousand men right now.

A burst of red light came into the room, startling Razor little bit. "Razor..."Atrocitus's voice boomed from nowhere. "warlords came in and destroyed your homelands, raping and killing thousands of people including your precious Alana, now your rage has overtaken you, come and join me..." From the red light came a ring of the same color. It had some weird symbol on it, but Razor didn't care he wanted his revenge.

"Put on this ring and recite the oath, then come..." Razor placed the ring on his finger and felt high levels of rage. His whole body fumed a strong aurora of crimson red.

_"With blood and rage of crimson red,_

_We fill men's souls with darkest dread,_

_And twist your minds to pain and hate,_

_We'll burn you all-that is your fate!"_

Razor closed his eyes and grinned wickedly. He was going to kill all the warlords and take over the universe. All for Alana. A giant swirly portal opened up next to Razor and he entered it, leaving Élan's body still as a stone.

Two hours after that was nothing, there was no sound outside, just darkness. A little green-lit ball began rolling it's self down the dusty terrain until it reached a stone house. It rolled itself into a little hole and moved around. It kept moving around, analyzing things until it hit something soft and cold. It climbed up on the object and analyzed it with a wide green light. "Analyzation complete, body structure form found, returning to base."

**ChowHound: And that's what I think happened!**

**Pauile-A: What a terrible fate Razor's wife had to face**

**ChowHound: Yeah, but the good part is Razor is free**

**Pauile-A:(shocked) What! you write a murder story of Razor's wife and all you can think of his Razor!**

**ChowHoun: I can't help it, Razor's sexy**

**Pauile-A:(blushing) Well ya know...he kind of...is**

**ChowHound: Ha! See! you can't help it either, he is sexy**

**Pauile-A:(mumbling)Well...he...Kinda...**

**ChowHound: Razor's sexy, Razor's sexy, Razor's sexy *begins dancing***

**Razor is Sexy...This is ChowHound,**

**Signing out!**


End file.
